In general, a connector 10 is, as shown in FIG. 7(a), composed of a connector socket 12 which is adapted for connection to a chassis, and the connector plug 11, which is connected at the end of a cable 25.
The above-mentioned connector plug 11 has a plurality contacts 23 on the inside of the open front of a housing 22, and has the outer periphery of this housing 22 covered with a shaped metal shell 32. The plural contacts 23 are connected to either a signal conductor or a power line contained in the cable 25. This connecting portion is enclosed within a cover 24.
Conventionally, to ensure a good contact when fitting the connector plug 11 into the connector socket 12, as shown in FIG. 7 (b), a projection or "bulging-out" portion 35 which is resiliently springy, is formed both in the tip portion and the central portion of both the top and bottom faces of the metal shell 32, respectively.
This conventional connector plug 11 is designed to held in the connector socket 12 only by these bulging-out portions 35. However, even though it is desired to install the bulging-out portion 35 of sufficient shape to function as a spring with respect to the angular cylindrical metal shell 32, under the circumstances wherein downsizing is demanded, there is a dimensional restriction resulting in a problem that adequate spring properties cannot be obtained.
Therefore, the present invention is aimed at offering a connector plug in which adequate spring properties can be obtained with almost no change in the shape of the conventional metal shell.
Additionally, the present invention is aimed at offering a connector plug wherein the construction as a whole is compact, and the metal shell portion is securely retained in the connector socket.